


Heaven in Hiding

by BaileyShmailey



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Slow-ish burn, also i love arat and wanted more of her, i love steven ogg so i wanted a story where hes a main part, i think, loads of swearing, possible smut in later chapters, protective dad simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyShmailey/pseuds/BaileyShmailey
Summary: Jade is the 24 year old head bitch in charge of Haven, an old factory filled with survivors in a small town in Mansfield, PA. After ignoring a  nagging voice in the back of her mind for several months and a disappointing supply run, Jade says fuck it and leads a portion of her people south to Washington D.C. not knowing that someone she lost four years ago was right where her trust-worthy gut told her to go. I'm awful at summaries.





	1. Found Father

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything all rights to respective owners. I'll try my best to be spoiler free. I live purely for Negan. Gush about his Holy Hotness with me over on my blog: ohnoitsbailey.tumblr.com If you like and/or want more, let me know! (also I'm not the best writer so please let me know if something doesn't make sense and ill fix whatevers messed up!)

“Empty.” A voice called out, echoing through the top floor of an abandoned building. 

“Goddammit.” She sighed. “Alright, back to the trucks I guess.” She kicked the barrel of her bat and stomped down the steps.

This was the seventh barren building in two days and Jade and her group of gatherers were getting frustrated. As she stepped through the doorway leading outside, she took a deep breath, happy to be out of the sweltering six-story building. 

“Nothin’?” Dean called out as Jade walked over. She leaned her bat against the side of the nearest truck and pulled out her canteen, shaking her head.

“Nada.” the corners of her mouth pulling down in a frown as the nagging thought pushed at her brain for the billionth time. “Maybe we should head south.” she said. 

Dean considered her words. “Like move the whole compound or make a long ass supply run?” 

“Obviously a supply run idiot. I’m not about to move hundreds of people to an unknown area!” she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. But the words felt wrong in her mouth. Dean smirked, looking down at her. 

“Chill J, I was just messin’ around.” he nudged her shoulder. Jade huffed, picked up her bat, and turned on her heel walking over to her second in command. 

“Dean being a dumb boy again, boss?” Astrid asked.

“When is he not? I still can't figure out why he's so condescending to me when he knows I can bash his brain in.” she murmured laying the bat's barrel on her shoulder. “Oh wait yes I do he's a boy.” the girls laughed at their inside joke. 

A tall lumbering man carrying three boxes approached the girls. “This is all, right J?” 

“Yeah James, that's it. Thanks.” She replied. He gave a quick nod in reply and disappeared behind a delivery truck. 

“Alright guys let's head home!” Jade yelled, her empty hand motioning towards three large trucks. She jumped up into the driver's seat of the nearest truck as Astrid and James climbed into the passenger seats. “Call over the radio that there's a mandatory Guard meeting as soon as we get back.” Jade instructed Astrid, the latter replied with a rod. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay. Seven buildings, two days, and five boxes of barely anything. No bueno mis amigos. Anyone have any ideas on what we should do next?” Jade asked the 14 Guards in the room. The barren room filled with whispers as the Guards debated ways to help Haven. After a few minutes of chatter the room got quiet. 

“What did you have in mind Jade?” a voice in the back called. 

Jade pursed her lips. “South. Virginia. Maryland. Maybe raid the White House?” she smiled at the chuckles she got in response. 

“How long of a trip is that?” another person asked. 

“Well, from here it'll be about 5 hours, give or take. We follow the signs until we hit D.C.” she shrugged. “Mansfield is barren now. The Tioga-Hammond Lakes are almost dried up. The animals are either long gone or we hunted them. I know it’s a fuck ton to ask, and I originally did not want to do this, but I think it's in our best interest to pack up and head south.” she nodded to Astrid. The redhead stepped up and began explaining the travel strategies and a tentative timeline of when they wanted to be on the road. 

“Thanks As. Now. Questions?” Jade nodded again to Astrid as the latter stepped aside. 

“What if that area is riddled with Walkers?” a timid voice asked. 

Jade smirked. “We kill ‘em of course.” 

“And if there's people?” a slightly patronizing voice said.

“We. Kill. Them.” Jade enunciated. “We aren't scared of other, there's a shit ton of us.” She stated. 

“Why do we have to kill them, what if they want to keep things peaceful?” a high voice asked.

Jade huffed. “Because. The world isn't kind anymore. Just because you saw a rainbow yesterday doesn't mean things are suddenly happy go lucky. Its shit out there. Kill or be killed. If by some chance we run into people who surrender, maybe I'll consider talking with them and setting something up but chances are, they'll be killed. Sorry not sorry. Now. Go pack. Astrid, make the official announcement, make sure they know and understand they have a choice. We leave in three days folks.” Jade knocked her wooden bat against the wall in dismissal and the room cleared out.

 

* * *

 

The caf was loud, as to be expected after Astrid's announcement. Jade pushed her way into the large kitchen and waited for Mary, a sweet 65 year old woman - and head cook in Haven - to bring over her dinner. 

“D.C. huh? That’s a bit far.” A kind voice asked. Jade  glanced away from the clock and smiled at Mary as the woman slid a tray in front of her. Jades mouth watered at the sight of the roasted chicken and cornbread. 

“Oh Mama Mary you have spoiled me!” Jade giggled immediately digging in. Mary tutted at the young woman.

“Talk to me Jade. Why are you making a five hour drive and risking a shit ton of people to a possibly Walker filled city?” Mary planted herself on a stool across from Jade. 

Jade sighed, picking at her chicken with her plastic fork. “It's my gut. It’s been sayin’ ‘go south Jade! Take the risk!’ And I know that’s stupid but… I can’t help it. When the buildings in Ithaca came up empty and we barely brought back anything, it got louder. This is the right move.” Jade looked up and searched Mary's eyes. “Right Mary?” she asked anxiously. Mary gave her a warm smile and reached over smoothed Jades brunette hair.

“Trust that gut of yours Jade, it's never led you wrong. I mean c’mon chickpea, you're 24 and a leader to 200 people. You made Haven what it is, after killing Donny. Your gut told you what he was doing was wrong after only being here a month and you stepped up and  _ saved _ us.” Mary said, squeezing Jade’s hand. Jade beamed at Mary and came around the counter to give Mary a hug.

“I needed that so bad. Thank you Mary.” Jade felt the woman pat her on the back. “Have you started your packing list?” Jade smirked as she went back to eating. Mary laughed.

“Chickpea you know me too well.” At Mary's dejected sigh, Jade glanced up and saw a flash of sadness over Mary's face. Jades stomach dropped, as did the chicken from her hands. 

“No. Mary no. You have to come to Washington.” Jade demanded slapping her palm on the metal counter.

“Jade, a lot of the older residents will be staying behind. And I won't leave them to starve. Nico’s going, and he's just as good a cook I am.” Mary said softly. Jade frowned. 

“You know it's not your damn cooking I want going Mary.” Jade ground out, pushing the tray away and marching out of the kitchen. 

“Jade! You get back in here right now miss thing!” Mary yelled after her. Jade huffed and turned back towards the kitchen but froze as her green eyes met Mary’s. The older woman cupped Jades face in her warm soft hands.

“I adore you chickpea, but I’m not your momma. I know that hurts to hear, but I ain’t. Your gut is tellin’ you that he's in D.C. Listen to it,  _ follow _ it. Be fearless. I am staying here to live out my life in this wonderful home you've created. You, my dear girl, are gonna march your butt to Washington and you are going to find your Father.” Mary’s brown eyes were locked into Jade’s. The older woman swiped Jades tears away. “You are so strong Jade. No Walker, or tyrant will ever break you- so why is it that news of some old bat stayin’ behind making you cry?” 

“I-I just… Nico… can’t make cornbread like you.” Jade sniffed. Mary laughed and pulled Jade in for a tight hug. “I hear you Mary. I’m sorry I stomped away like some brat.” The women laughed as Mary led Jade back to dinner. 

“Eat up chickpea, you have a long week ahead of you.” Mary smirked.

 

* * *

 

Jade glanced around the concrete room, slinging her pack on her shoulders. She grunted with the weight of her clothes, books, and special keepsakes. Her eyes touched on every surface of her room, double checking she had everything she needed. Nodding to herself, she stepped out, flipped the light switch off, and closed the door. As she walked down the hall, and down several flights of stairs she went over the trip a dozen more times in her head, reminding herself that they needed to be strict with breaks if they wanted to get to D.C. before dark. 

As she stepped outside of Haven for the last time, she felt her shoulders sag. This had been her home since she was 20. Jade arrived at Haven six months after the dead began walking. She had been wandering around Lindley when a guard from Haven found her, after she had been separated from her dad for a week and was desolate. He was her rock, the center of her world after her mother died when she was 10. Even though Jade had spent the past four years building Haven up from the horrific compound it once was, Jade never lost sight of her true goal, finding her dad. For the past seven months, she had a nagging feeling in her blood, urging her out of Mansfield and down to Washington D.C.. The disappointment in Ithaca was the final straw. Jade nodded to herself, raised her chin, squared her shoulders, gripped her baseball bat, and walked over to the truck she’d be cooped up in for the trip. As she was going to be the first truck out of Haven, she decided that while everyone else paired up for the drive, she’d drive south alone. She assigned Astrid to be the last truck out of Haven, to give Jade updates over the radio about how the trip was going for those behind Jade.

The tall, curvy brunette opened the door to the cab and tossed her bag inside and glanced up at the building one last time. She had said her goodbyes to those staying behind last night and declared Mary was the new leader of the compound. And even though Jade shed tears, Mary wiped them away, whispering words of encouragement to Jade while squeezing her tight. She sat in her seat, started the truck and buckled herself in. 

“Green 13 is rollin’ out. Let’s do this.” She announced over the radio. Jade gripped the wheel and drove out of Haven for the last time.

 

* * *

 

“Coulda been worse J.” Astrid's voice crackled over the radio. Jade clenched her jaw in frustration. 

“It souldnt’ve happened at all. Fuckin’ dumbasses. Grab their weapons, leave the rest of their shit.” Jade ground out. She tossed the radio onto the empty seat and slammed her fist against the steering wheel. This was the seventh group of people to die on the journey. And honestly, Jade wasn't even sad about the people lost, she was pissed. It's not like it was a 10 hour drive, it was a simple 5 hour drive. So why the fuck were Jades people dying? They got bored. On breaks they'd wander around the forests and get caught by hordes. 30 people. Jade thought of the 80 people that stayed back at Haven and wished that the 30 she’d lost today had just stayed in Haven. Instead of 120 people arriving in D.C. she'd be arriving with 90. And that pissed her off. She had looked into the eyes of the 30 as she'd shoved a knife into their skulls as they groaned at tried to grab her. And that pissed her off. She told Astrid over radio to have everyone stop at the decrepit White House as she drove on an extra 20 minutes down to Del Ray. She was so angry about killing her people that she just let her gut drive. Something in her told her to keep going, to keep going south. 

She hopped out of the truck and reached back to grip the handle of her bat and whipped around and whacked the side of her truck. She froze as the loud bang echoed through the town. At the first groan she yanked her glock out of the waistband of her jeans and began mowing down the dead, one at a time. Strangely, there weren't a lot of walkers shuffling around. The hairs on the back of Jade's neck stood up. It was too empty, too quiet. That usually meant that other people were around. She huffed. All she wanted to do was smash some windows in to let out her anger but now she had to double back to America's Capital and tell the others they weren't the only ones in the area. 

Tossing her bat and gun into the cab of her truck, she felt an odd prickling in her blood. Something was off. She slowly reached for her gun as she glanced around when she heard a click from behind. 

“Don't even think about it girl.” A gruff voice ground out. A chill went up her spine and she whipped around, empty hands shooting up. Her eyes widened. 

“Holy fucking shit.” she whispered as her eyes met eyes that matched hers. The gun barrel in front of her neck dropped as a hairy jaw dropped.  

“Jade?” the man choked. He stepped closer and Jade heard the gun drop to the cement. Just as the wiry man lifted his arms to grip her shoulders, a gravely voice roared through the radio on the man's belt loop.

“Simon! What did you find?”

  
  
  



	2. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jade make it back to Sanctuary where she meets Negan. The boys get a History lesson about Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit dialogue heavy but it gives us more of Jades backstory. I know I just posted the first chapter a few hours ago, but this just poured outta me. Sorry for any mistakes. Talk to me over on my blog: ohnoitsbailey.tumblr.com

“Just a minute Boss, sneakin' up on the fuckers now.” Simon lied to the disgruntled voice that had interrupted them. After clipping his radio to his belt, he wrapped his long arms around Jade. 

“I can’t believe it. You're fuckin’ here, alive. It's been four fuckin years darlin’” he whispered as he squeezed her. Jade wrapped her own long arms around her dad and let out a sob.

“I thought you died Daddy.” she muffled into his shoulder. His grip tightened. “I knew you would be here, my body told me to come south and here you fuckin’ are.” she said 

Simon chuckled “That gut of yours always did you well darlin’” He loosened his grip and Jade stepped back to beam at him. 

“Now I know a smart girl like you ain’t here alone.” He cocked a furry eyebrow at her and she laughed.

“My people are back in D.C. I’m a leader ya know.” She boasted. He gave her a proud smile. 

“Of course you are.”

“Haven, it's a shit hole in Pennsylvania but I was in charge of 200 people. Some decided to stay behind, and then 30 fuckin’ idiots died on the drive so I have like 90 people waitin’ for me. I drove down here to smash shit.” she gestured to the bat laying in the truck. “But I’m feelin’ much better now that I’ve found you.” She noticed that his eyes tightened when he glanced at her bat. 

“Well, uh, I got my own group, to the east, The Saviors. We call our home The Sanctuary. I’m the second hand man to the head honcho.” 

“Boss? The guy on the radio?” Jade gestured to the black rectangle on her dad's hip. He nodded and then clapped his hands together. 

“Let's go get your folks and take a trip to Sanctuary.” Jade nodded and pulled herself into the driver's seat. Simon pushed the bat and gun out of his way as he got into the passenger's seat. 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is my dad, Simon. As some of you know, we got separated about a week before Davis found me in the field in Lindley. He's apart of a group near Alexandria, called Sanctuary. My old man here is the second in command to the people there. I’m gonna head there with my dad and see about working something out with the boss man to see if we can join up with them. If not, we stay put here. Astrid will be in charge until I come back.” Jade explained to her people. “I plan to be gone two days, three max. When I come back, we will either be driving, altogether, to Sanctuary or we will scout the buildings here and make a new Haven.” She finished, nodding at Astrid. Jade stepped off the steps of the memorial to answer some questions that her people had and a few minutes later she was walking to her dad's big blue pick up truck. 

“Don’t let them wander into the forest please dear god. And keep track of water and rations. Oh, also-”

“J c’mon, I got this.” Astrid interrupted. “You’ve left me in charge before.”

Jade sighed “I know but this is a new area so they're excited which means they'll want to go off on their own and that's stupid. I cannot lose more of them.”  Jade heard her dad chuckle behind her.

“You sound like a boss lady.” he said walking up to the girls.

Astrid smirked “You should've seen her berating them the other day. She had just killed five of our own people because they were idiots and had gotten bitten and she just went off on us calling us stupid and that we were smarter than that and she wouldn't hesitate killing us if we got hurt or bit. She yelled all of this while soaked in blood and walker guts. Total badass.” Astrid laughed. 

Jade smiled at her friend while Simon laughed. 

“That's my girl.” Simon said, wrapping an arm around Jade's shoulder. Simon pulled away and got in the truck, starting it up. Jade nodded to Astrid and hugged the woman quickly.

“Don't take any shit from that boss man. Show him why a 24 year old is the head bitch in charge.” Astrid murmured in her ear. 

 

* * *

 

“So whats boss mans name?” Jade asked as her dad drove down Mt. Vernon avenue.

“I’ll let him introduce himself, he likes to do that.” He smirked. Jade chuckled. 

“Alright then. Well what can I expect?” She asked. Simon was quiet for a moment.

“He’s… crazy. A lunatic to be fuckin’ honest. It's funny, his weapon of choice is a bat too.” He said nodding towards the bat between Jade's knees. “Though his is wrapped in barbed wire and named Lucille. He's not that good'a man, Jade. But he's a good leader, I think.” Simon said. Jade mulled her dad's words around in her head. 

“Sounds like him and I might get along.” She said. Simon looked at her for a moment. 

“I hope so.” he replied. 

 

* * *

 

The old factory was three times the size of Haven and Jade instantly fell in love with the amount of windows she saw. Haven had a grand total of ten windows. Once they were parked behind the walker covered fence, Jade hopped ouf the truck and walked closely behind her dad, her left hand reaching out to grasp his coat sleeve. She was anxiously tapping her right index finger against the handle of her bat as they walked through the intimidating building, climbing several flights of stairs. They finally stopped before a set of double wooden doors, which Simon knocked on. 

“What?” yelled a rough voice. Jade took a deep breath and lifted her chin as her dad opened the door. 

The man at the desk wasn't what she was picturing when her dad talked about him. She was expecting a muscled young guy but what she got was someone maybe a few year younger than her dad, an almost white scruffy beard and slicked black hair. He was sat at a large oak desk that was covered in papers. He finally lifted his eyes at the sound of the door clicking shut. 

“Who the fuck are you?” the man asked dropping his pen and pushing back from the desk. He stood tall, tilting his body to the left a bit as he ran his hazel green eyes over Jade. Simon cleared his throat and took a step back behind Jade. 

“This is Jade. My daughter.” he said. The tall mans eyebrows shot up and a tanned tattooed hand came up to rub his jaw.

“Daughter? You have a fuckin’ daughter Si?” he smirked and then laughed. “Holy  _ shit  _ man.” Jade raised her brows at the men. “Sorry sugar, we’re bein fuckin’ rude.” He walked around the desk to stand in front of Jade. “Hi, I’m Negan.”

Jade's brows furrowed. Negan noticed.

“Somethin’ the matter doll?” He asked, his upper-body leaning backwards. 

“That's a weird ass name.” Jade said. She felt her dad tense behind her, his hand latching to her wrist. To Simon's surprise, Negan barked out a gravelly laugh. 

“It sure is.” he chuckled. “Now where the fuck did you come from and why haven't you mentioned her before Simon?” Negan asked as he leaned against his desk, crossing his tattooed arms. 

“My people and I came from Mansfield, a small town in Pennsylvania.” Jade replied, looking over to her dad.

“I thought she was dead. We got separated four years ago.” Simon tacked on. 

Negan pointed at Jade “You said you and your people. Elaborate please.” Jade nodded.

“I’m the leader at a small compound called Haven, 120 of us made the journey south. 30 died on the road because they're dumbasses, and 90 of us made it D.C. in one piece. 80 decided to stay in Mansfield.” Jade informed them.

“Why'd you come here?” Negan asked.

“My gut.” she replied confidently. 

“Your gut?” he cocked his head at her. 

“For the past few months, I've had this nagging thought in my head that kept telling me to come here, well to Washington, and after a shit supply run in Ithaca, I said fuck it and gave my people a choice and drove the fuck outta there.” Jade shrugged. 

Negan nodded slowly. “What's your plan now that you’ve found your dad and Sanctuary.” he asked, sitting back behind his desk. He motioned to the other chairs in the room and Simon and Jade sat. 

“Well, we can work together. I have great hunters and gatherers. A fantastic cook, well the best one decided to stay back but Nico is just as great.” Jade said. 

Negan considered her words for a few minutes. “We do a point based system here and the surrounding compounds gather for us but shits limited here.”

Jade pursed her lips in thought. “Well we brought a large portion of our supplies from Haven plus what we scavenged on the road.”  she leaned forwards, resting her elbows on her knees. “I want this work, I want my people to want to be here. What's a normal day like for the people living here?” Jade asked. Negan smirked. 

“Well it depends on who you are to be honest. If you're me, it's fuckin’ great, if you're one of my wives, it's fuckin’ great, one of my lieutenants, also pretty great. Now if you ask anyone else they'll say hard. But I believe that it's hard because they let it be hard. They work to earn their points and then they use said points to buy shit. Food, clothes, etcetera. Those who seem like they're hungry don't work that hard for their points in my opinion.” He shrugged. Jade's brows furrowed.

“I’m sorry did you say wives?” she asked. Simon rolled his eyes and Negan smirked. 

“They agreed to ‘marry’ me for protection. They get to live in luxury, I get to fuck them. Why, you wanna be one too doll?” Negan jeered. Simon bristled at the question. 

Jade huffed, “I’ll pass. Anyway, back at Haven we had a similar system. Point based, work for points. I worked my ass off getting everyone on board after I killed the tyrant who was originally in charge. But after a few months, people were working together and earning points to eat three meals a day.” The men stared at her, eyes wide. 

“I’m sorry did you just say you killed the leader of your group?” Negan ground out through clenched teeth. 

Jade nodded “Donny. He believed in slavery. Had his people in chains, fed them dog food for dinner and that would be the only meal they'd get to eat. After I was found in a field, I was chained to a wall and beat until I complied with the Manager - a total jack who I also killed - and his rules. We got up everyday at 5am and unloaded box after box of dog food. Haven used to be a dog food factory. Then we were out in the fields, gathering grass just because he made us. It served no purpose, the grass we collected would be burned. I got fuckin’ sick of it, and one day, after Donny personally beat me in front of the entire compound I punched him in his nasty orange nose. The Manager wasn't around so I was able to beat Donny to a pulp. When the Manager finally showed up Donny was dead and I was still angry. Someone pushed him to ground and pinned him down while I wailed on him too.” Jade informed the men of her past. Simon gulped, his eyes darting between Negan and his daughter. After a silent minute, Negan let out a whistle. 

“Jesus fuck, girl. Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Negan said. Jade smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from my playlist: Strange Love - Halsey & Cherry Bomb - The Runaways


	3. Rude Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like Rick & Co. sorry not sorry. I do like time jumps though. my tumblr: ohnoitsbailey.tumblr.com

**One Month Later**

 

* * *

 

Simon paused at the wooden doors. He could hear Negan yelling at someone on the other side and Simon prayed to every deity he didn't believe in that it wasn't his daughter. He gripped the handle and shoved inside.

“I mean how fuckin’ stupid are you? Did you really, truly, honestly think we wouldn't notice shit goin’ missin’?” Negan growled at a man from Haven. Simon bristled as he remembered the guys name. Dean. Negan looked up at Simon. “Get Jade.” He demanded. Simon nodded and called for her over the radio. Both men loomed over Dean as they waited for Jade to arrive.

“Dean? What did you do?” Jade huffed as she closed the door.

Negans grip on Lucille tightened. “He's been stealin’ shit. Carson came to me sayin’ that the pain meds have been goin’ missin’ the past coupla weeks. Guards mentioned seein’ his ugly face lurkin’ around the doctor's office.” Jade's eyes narrowed. She stepped in between her dad and Negan, crouching down so she was eye to eye with Dean. She reached out and gripped his jaw, making him look her in the eyes.

“Is that true?” she whispered. Dean grunted and his eyes dropped to the floor. Jade stood and slapped him across the face. “I gave you one too many chances. You stole meds from Donny, stole food and meds from me. You even stole meds from _Mary_ who was like a mother to all of us. I told you. I fuckin _told_ you that if you stole one more goddamn pill I’d end you Dean.” Jade explained. She looked over to Negan. “I left my bat in my room, can I borrow Lucille?” she stuck her hand out.

“Sure darlin’” Negan passed Lucille to Jade and turned to sit back at his desk. Simon moved back, standing in front of the door watching his daughter intensely. Dean paled as his eyes bounced between Negan and Jade. “Jade p-please. I-I didnt steal anything! I kept my promise!” he pleaded. Jade tutted at him.

“You know I don't believe you. Gavin stopped me on my way here, wanted to let me know that you had acted oddly yesterday during your shift. Fucking yesterday Dean!” Jade gripped the bat tight in her hands and got in her swinging stance.

“I told you this would happen.” Jade grit out and then she swung.

 

* * *

 

“You, uh, don't seem that upset.” Simon said, setting his now empty bottle of beer on the table between them. Jade shrugged.

“It sucks. He was funny and a decent guard but he stole too much and I was too forgiving. I knew that if I let him get away with it in front of Negan I’d lose any shred of respect I’ve gained this past month” Jade traced her finger along the mouth of her bottle.

“Who’s Mary?” her dad asked. Jade gave him a sad smile.

“Ugh you would have _adored_ her Dad. She's the head cook at Haven. She was like… a stepmom to me I guess. I mean, she's not mom by any means but she filled that need I had. I’d just lost you and here was this woman pushing a plate of roasted chicken at me telling me how brave I was. She was my voice of reason when all I wanted to do was smash things with my bat. She's in charge back in Haven now, presiding over those that wanted to stay behind.”

“She sounds like a hell of a woman. I’m happy to hear that you stood up for yourself and your people. I don't think there's enough words for me to describe just how fuckin’ proud of you I am Jade.” he said, nuding her knee with his fist. She smiled him. “I’d give anything to put a bullet between those fuckers eyes.” he stated.

Jade hummed “It was very satisfying to beat their faces into literally nothing.” she paused for a moment “It’s weird, before we got separated, I had only killed like five walkers. I’ve killed more humans in four years than I can count dad. And I don't feel remorseful.” she told him. Simon stared at her. He was still adjusting to this version of Jade. She had just turned 20 when the dead began walking and back then she was a sophomore in college studying to be a kindergarten teacher. She was quiet and had never even played with a water gun as a kid. To see her kill someone and then hear her admit to killing more people freaked him out. He still thought of her as his meek daughter but here she was, a killer. Not that Simon's a saint, or anything, but it was just overwhelming for him. He let out a long sigh. Jade shifted in her chair, pulling her knees to her chest.

“I refuse to be that girl. The girl I was before all this shit.” she said quietly. “She was a doormat. Not me. Not anymore.” Simon saw the steel in her green eyes, saw the pain in them. A boulder formed in his stomach.

“Were...were you…” he couldn't bear to speak the word. Jade nodded once and Simon shot out of his chair, knocking it over.

“Fuck! Fucking Christ!” Simon yelled, punching the wall nearest to him. “What the fuck?!” he spun to look at her.

“I killed him.” she shrugged. “I made sure it hurt.” They both looked up at the door when Arat burst in.

“Whats wrong Si?!” she said, hand going to the gun at her hip. Simon held up his hands.

“Nothin’ sorry Arat. Jade just dropped a mother fuckin’ bomb on my head is all.” he reassured. Arat nodded and closed the door behind her, going back to her guard post. Jade smirked.

“I like her. She reminds me of Astrid.” Simon looked over at Jade. 

“You are the toughest woman I’ve ever met, daughter o’ mine.” Simon choked out, picking his chair back up. Jade tilted her head in thought.

“Does that, um, happen here? I remember Negan mentioning he has multiple wives…” Jade questioned.

“Negan will _gleefully_ murder anyone who so much as _looks_ at a woman wrong. Also the wives willingly consented to marrying him, they did it so they wouldn't have to do anything but would still be protected. All they really gotta do is have sex with him and even then he would never force them to do anything.” Simon implored. Jade nodded, acknowledging her dad's words. “Get some rest darlin’ you've got your first Savior trip tomorrow. Be at the gate before 7.” he reminded her.

“Aye aye Captain.” she mock saluted him as he left her room.

 

* * *

 

“Dwight, Laura, and Gary in that one and finally, Jade and Arat with me. Simon, you’re in charge of course.” Negan nodded to his second in command as the rest of the Savior's got into their respective trucks.

Simon leaned close to Negan. “Watch her, she might seem calm but she's a bottled hurricane. Simon cautioned.

“Noted.” Negan nodded at Simon as he walked over to his truck, Arat and Jade already buckled in and chatting.  Negan discovered that he quite liked listening to the ladies talk. They talked about shows and movies they liked before shit hit the fan. Then they started talking about weapons. Knives mainly.

“Gutting knife for sure.” Arat cited as her favorite.

“Oh that's a good one. My first kill was with a butchering hunting knife. Dad used it when we went camping.” Jade said.

“I gotta say, hearin’ you ladies talk about your favorite weapons like you would talk about, I don't know, your favorite boy band or some shit is hilarious.” Negan smirked.

“Boy bands are out old man. They all went off and got solo careers.” Jade laughed. “Johnny Cash was my ride or die. I think I had a song of his for every mood.”

“I loved Harry Styles. His song Kiwi was my jam.” Arat said.

Jade gripped her arm in excitement. “I heard that he was in a bunker in Florida.”

“Oh shit seriously?! Negan we sh-”

“Fuck no.” Negan interrupted. The girls laughed.

“Who did you listen to old man?” Jade asked through her laughter.

“Old man? You just admitted to loving the Man in Black. AC/DC mostly. I also dabbled in Mr. Cash, along with his friend Willie Nelson” he said as the truck slowed down. “Here we go gals.”

The girls jumped out of the truck and stood on either side of Negan as he sauntered up to a chain link fence.

“Rick the Prick?!” he yelled as he banged Lucille against the fence. “Anyone home?!” he leaned to the left and slammed Lucille against the fence again. A minute later it rolled open and a graying man walked forward.

“You’re early. Again.” he ground out through clenched teeth. Negan nodded to the girls and they motioned for the rest of the Savior's behind them to enter the compound. Rick sighed in defeat and stepped aside.  Jade trailed alongside Negan as he strolled through the compound, Lucille on his shoulder, and he explained how the collection process worked to her. He pointed out houses and who lived in them and what he had taken from them on previous runs. He got a chuckle out of her when he mentioned taking all of their powdered lemonade.

“Ah here's the future serial killers house.” he gestured to Rick and Carls house. Negan points to his right eye. “Don't mention this or he might shoot you up with a machine gun.” he taunts. Jade rolls her eyes at him and her gaze shifts to the yellow door as it opens. A kid with shaggy brown hair and a white bandage covering his eye steps out and glares at them.

“That your new whore Negan?” the kid goads. Jade bristles and charges at him, her left hand wrapping around his throat.

“What the fuck did you just call me? Did you just call me a fucking whore?” Jade spits out, her vision going red. Flashbacks of Donny's torture rolling through her mind. Her hand goes to her thigh where her Bowie knife is strapped and then suddenly there's a group of angry residents on the porch surrounding them and a tight grip on her wrist, stopping her from pulling it from the sheath. Negan’s booming laugh is all Jade hears.

“Rick the Prick, Future Serial Killer, and the rest of y’all” he waves his empty hand around “Meet Jade. My newest lieutenant” he laughs, watching the commotion from the road. Rick grips Jade's shoulders and yanks her off Carl.

“Might wanna watch what you say, kid or you might lose your other eye.” Negan leers.

“If you _ever_ call me something like that again, I _promise_ you I will end you.” Jade seethes, she then turned on her heel and stomped  down the steps to stand next to Negan. He looks up at the Grimes men and cocks his head, his tongue tracing his bottom lip.

“Now that formal introductions have been made I suggest y’all get back to work.” Negan commands. A few people on the porch hesitate for a moment but when he sneers at them they take off, resuming what they were doing. Except Rick, who marches down to Negan and Jade.

“Don’t you ever threaten my son.” he grounds out, shoving a finger in her face. Jade arches a brow at him. She smacks his hand away and steps into his personal bubble.

“If your son has the gall to disrespect me, or any woman, in that manner again I will make good on my promise. You should be punishing him and apologizing to me. I’m a complete stranger and he swaggers out here and calls me a whore to the entire compound.” she leans closer to his face. “Be happy he's still breathing.” she spits.

Rick steps back and glances up at Negan and back at Jade. “Just… Take our shit and get out.” he says.

Jade sneers “Happily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Kiss With a Fist - Florence + The Machine & I'm So Sorry - Imagine Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist to listen to while I write so I wanted to include a couple songs from it: Don't Play - Halsey & Glass House - Kaleo


End file.
